


The Doctor and The Detective

by fangirls_united



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls_united/pseuds/fangirls_united
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Harrison Wells wants Detective Joe West, the only problem is, they are stuck in the friends zone without a way out. this looks like a job for the flash (Barry Allen) and Cisco Ramon, can they get these two secret love birds to get out of their heads and into each others arms? Cisco sure thinks they can</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation: Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> i like this pairing and i thought that there should be more so here you go, enjoy

The Doctor and The Detective

Operation: Puppy Love

Joe sipped his coffee and nodded, it was his day off, he hadn’t had a day off in a very long time, so you can imagine how happy he was to sleep in for the first time in way too long. He was happy that he chose to go to Jitters morning to visit his daughter, Iris. She was as worried about him as always, they chatted for a few minutes before she sent him on his way with a fresh cup of coffee. After hanging out at Jitters, Joe decided to check up on Barry, he also wanted to see what the S.T.A.R. team where up today. 

Joe entered the Star Labs building casually, trusty coffee in hand. He sighed as he walked the empty lower level of the building, it sometimes felt odd walking into a large building with blearily enough people on staff to be called a staff. Although, with all things considered, Dr.Wells was lucky that Caitlin and Cisco chose to stay. Joe walked the halls until he found the elevator that would take him up to the Cortex, he got in and pressed the appropriate buttons. As the elevator started to move up to it’s destination, Joe’s mind stared to wonder over to the good doctor, Dr.Wells, he looked good for his age. Wells always sharply groomed, a good smile, and a voice as smooth as...something Joe didn’t know what exactly but it had to be something good. Joe laughed, now-a-days it seemed as if any focus he had off the clock was always directed at Wells, whenever he’s not worring about Barry, Iris, Eddie, and the city that is. Joe took in some more of his morning coffee when the elevator doors opened,“Detective.” Came the smooth voice, to his grate surprised, Joe was greeted by the smiling face of Harrison Wells, “I didn’t expect to see you here today,” said the good doctor looking acutely surprised. Wells’ eyes traveled the length of Joe’s body, “by your attire, would I be correct by saying this was your day-off?” Joe nodded and stepped out of the elevator, “what brings you by, if yo don’t mind me asking?”

Joe put his free hand in his pocket, “hay Doc,” he chuckled, “I just dropped by to check on Barry,” Said Joe. 

Wells nodded, “yes of course, although Barry did step out a few seconds ago for something, he should be back soon,” said Wells as he turned his wheel chair around in what seemed like on move. He nodded his head down the hall for Joe to follow him. It was close to an awkward silence between the two men for a few beats before Dr.Wells cleared his throat, “so, Joe, how’s your day-off so far?”

Joe smiled broadly as he breath out contently, Dr.Wells’ heart felt as if it had skipped a beat or two, “it’s grate actually, I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages,” he said.

“And out of all the places to spend your time off, you come here,” Wells seemed to breath out the sentence casually enough on the outside. On the inside, however, he was jumping for joy! He knew that Joe wasn’t there to see him in actuality, though the thought was just as appealing, his heart started to speed up so fast that he thought it might vibrate out of his chest. Wells had to force himself to calm down as Joe started to talk again.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” he said, “but I’ve already visited my baby girl today, why not visit my foster son next, right?” Wells nodded his agreement, “and while I’m here, I might as wall stick around to see what usually goes on behind these walls when you’re not catching and locking up these crazy, hyped up metahuman bad guys.”

Wells felt is cheeks start to warm, he cleared his throat again before Joe seem to notice,“well if you where looking for something exciting, you came to the right lab. We are going out to the fields to test Barry’s speed later on today, that is, if you’d like to come along?” Said Dr.Wells, he dared himself to look up at Joe’s smile, “would that be exciting enough for you?”

“Sounds good to me, Doc! I promise to stay out of your way so you guys can do your thing, you probably won’t even know I’m there.” They rounded the curb of the curvy hallway to reach the Cortex entrance, “to be honest,” Joe continued, “I’ve always wanted to see you guys in action, y’know, off the field and stuff, so this should be fun.” Joe said as they entered the room.

Almost immediately they caught sight of Caitlin Snow, she was walking over to the two men with a smile. “Hay, Joe, what’s up?” Asked Caitlin, “is there something you need?”

“Dr.Snow,” he nodded to her, “no, it’s my day-off , just thought I’d shadow Team Flash today,” Said Joe casually, “no big deal.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Caitlin said with a nod, and walked back over to the monitors.

“Well make yourself comfortable, Joe, we’ll be leaving as soon as Mr.Allen comes back.” Said Wells, “I’m just going to grab my stuff before we head out,” as he rolled his chair into a small office/work room on the other side of the room. 

The detective nodded as he took a seat in one of the empty chairs, Cisco walked into the room one minute later, he was on his tablet probably doing some form of advanced math. Joe noticed that he had a sight glow about him lately. He also seemed to have put on a little wait around his midsection, Joe obviously kept his thoughts on the matter to himself as not to hurt the kids feelings. Plus it wasn’t that much weight to draw too much attention. Cisco beamed a smile at Joe when he looked up from his tech, “hay Joe, are you here to see Barry?” He asked making his way over to the monitors to work with Caitlin, “he should be here in a second.”

“It would have surprised me more if he had beaten he here before I even walked into the room,” Joe commented as a gust of wind suddenly brush by him.

“Sorry to disappoint you Joe, but it takes time to look this good,” Barry said as he appeared at the door with a plastic bag in his hand. Joe shook his head at Barry as he made it across the room to give Cisco the bag, they shared a few whispered words among themselves before going on about their business.  
“Did someone forget something at somebody’s apartment today?” Asked Caitlin as she started to type some stuff into one of the computers, pretending not to notice the blush on Cisco’s face.

“Hay, hay, hay, whatever goes on with me, and whoever I’m with, outside these walls is my own business,” said Cisco as he put away the plastic bag in a near by draw.

“So is everyone ready to go?” Asked Wells, rolling out of the small room with his jacket zipped up, his scarf hugged his neck as his hat kept his head worm, “lets go before the weather changes it’s mind and starts to poor snow on us.”

“And we all now how much Snow hates the cold,” Cisco snickered as he put on his jacket.

“Ha ha ha, Cisco, that joke never gets old,” said Caitlin picking up her things with a small grin.

“Why mess with a classic, I always say,” Cisco continued before following Wells to the door. Joe followed them into the elevator and back down to ground level, they excited the main building to enter the garage. They all piled into the vehicle and went on their way, “hay, Barry, did you think more about what we talked about last night?” Whispered Cisco once they where on the open road, everyone else didn’t seem to be paying much attention to them as they talked.

Barry nodded, “yeah man, but do you really think they’d go for that?” He asked shooting his eyes around the mobile home, “I mean, I’ve known the man for almost my whole life, ther-”

“C’mon man, how cold you not see it? I know you’re not blind,” Cisco said leaning into Barry, “don’t you remember what happened when the Arrow came to Central?” Barry nodded, “and what about that time after you woke p from the coma, the first time they met?”

Barry nodded, he knew Cisco had a point,“...okay lets say that there was something there, how would we even go about bring them together?”

“We’ll take it one step at a time,” Cisco said with a devious smile, “are you in or not?”

“Yeah I’m in, all the way,” Barry said.

Cisco chuckled, “good, now commencing, Operation: Puppy Love”


	2. hold the heroes please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Harrison are getting ready to test Barry's speed, but they don't get very far with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys i am super super super sorry that i've been gone for so long, with the holidays and school going on, i couldn't even think straight, so i hope this makes up for it, i will get you guys more chapters soon, they may not be all long, but i just got my brain working again so now things can get back on track. thank you all for you pasionce, it was wonderful.

Joe sat next to Harrison, the wind was blowing a soft breeze their way, giving Joe the chance to smell the colon and after shave the man next to him was wearing. It was sharp but smooth, it was also expensive, Joe was sure that he wouldn't be able to find it anywhere in his price range. However, whatever it coast, Joe was glad that that they made so Harrison could wear it. Joe was brought back to reality when he heard Barry's voice on the radio, he had to straighten himself up in his seat so that Harrison wouldn't notice that he was getting hard.

"Okay, Barry, ready whenever you are," Dr. Wells said through the speakers.

"I'm ready," replied Barry, soon the radio gave out a soft whistling sound to indicate that that Barry had started running.

Since Joe was so busy trying to pick up Harrison's sent, he had yet to realize where they were. He took a good look around, it was an old abandon air port on the other side of town, it looked like it's been a while since anyone had been their too. He briefly wondered how exactly did Harrison have permission to be there, then he realized that Harrison Wells was still a very rich man. "So I'm guessing that you bought this property for Barry to practice, am I right, Wells?" Asked Joe in a steady voice.

Harrison almost jumped at the sound of Joe's voice, the deep, silky sound of his crush always turned him on. Harrison nodded and cleared his throat, he was so busy trying to focus on the task at hand that completely forgot about Joe. "Yes, I did buy this property for something but I didn't realize that we'd be using it for a training ground," said Harrison with a grin. "Out here, we can test Barry's other ability better."

"Nice," Joe liked it when Harrison talked, for some reason, it always turned him on the most when Harrison talked about science. Then suddenly, from the radio they heard some muffled chatter, they recognized Barry and Cisco's voice's right away. Joe looked up to see that both Cisco and Barry was no longer in sight, "huh," Said Joe, a hint of curiosity pulling at him, "I wonder where those two went off to."

Harrison was fiddling with the nobs on the radio, then pushed some buttons on his computer. "Well it couldn't have been far," said Harrison turning his screen over to face Joe, "I have scans picking up both of them in one of the plan hanger."

"Hm, couldn't hurt to look, see what they're doing?" Said Joe, getting up from his seat, "you coming?"

"It could be nothing, they do this all the time at the lab, Caitl-" Harrison said turning to look towards Caitlin, but she was also gone. "Now that is strange."

"I'm guessing that Caitlin isn't the one that usually disappear with them, is it?" Asked Joe, a sly smile playing on his face, "c'mon lets go see what those crazy kids are up to," he said as he started walking away. "Who knows, we may even catch them doing funny."

Harrison shrugged his shoulders and started rolling in the direction that Joe was heading, he smiled, "at least I have a good view," he said to himself.  
. . . .  
Mean while in one of the old abandon hangers, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were talking. "It sounds like a good plan in theory, guys, but why do you need me?" Asked Caitlin.

"Because, Cait, you are the perfect person to lore them into the right spots of the plan," explained Cisco.

"Yes, you've told me that already, but I would like to know what exactly are these spots?" Asked Caitlin, "I need to know what I'm getting sucked into before I set up my boss and Barry's foster dad on not-so-blind dates."

"Right, well, um...I kind of had some good ideas of some places to start but then Berry shot them all down," Cisco mopped. 

Caitlin looked over to Barry, "yes I did shoot them down, but only because those places make it too obvious of what they're doing there."

"Not unless there's a really good back story on why," shot Cisco.

"Which would be?"Asked Barry.

"Um-haven't exactly gotten that far yet," said Cisco.

Caitlin shook her head with a sigh, "so what I'm hearing is that you two came up with a plan, but you don't know the details of it?" She asked, the two men looked at each other then back to her with a nod, Caitlin slumped her shoulders and leaned on a near by wall. She looked up at the ceiling as the two men watched her quietly, with another sigh she turned back to them, "didn't i say to leave me out of this?"

"Well... yes..." said Cisco as he pushed himself off of his spot next to Barry, "but now that you know, you can't leave us hanging right?"

"No," Caitlin pouted.

"See, so now that you're in on the plan, can you help us?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "fine, I'll help, but if we get caught, you're on your own, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," said Cisco.

"Right," Caitlin pushed off the wall and walked out of the hanger.

Cisco was existed that the plan was going through, however, he did notice that Barry wasn't exactly saying much. He turned to his boyfriend, "Barry?" Barry looked at him, he seemed paler than usual, "is something wrong?"

Berry nodded his head, "yeah, I've just feeling a little out of it for a few days, I'm fine."

"I've noticed, the not feeling well thing not the other-um," Cisco, put a hand on Berry's head, he was burning up. "Oh man, you're hot."

"Thanks babe, you're hot too," Barry joked.

"No seriously Barry, you're burning up," Cisco said worriedly.

"What do you mean, I feel fi-"Barry started to get off the wall to show Cisco how fine he really was but it didn't happen. All of a sudden, Barry found himself blacking out as he slowly fell to the ground, he could hear Cisco yelling at him to stay awake, he was trying to but the darkness was coming quickly. Pretty soon he was out cold, the sound of foot steps and a wheel chair, loud voices and stern orders was lost in the quite of the contuse world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, spoiler alert, Barry and Cisco both have a surprise, Joe and Harrison's feelings come closer to the suffuse, and Caitlin makes a new plan with Cisco and Barry that is a little unconventional.


	3. Coming full focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next thing he knew was that he was waking up but he wasn't exactly in a hospital. The first thing that Barry noticed was Cisco, he was watching him like a worried mother, it was so sweet but he didn't like it when Cisco worried, it always seemed out of place some how. He smiled at him, "hay you," he said, his voice slightly horse. Cisco didn't say anything, that was a first, the last time Barry was in a hospital bed, Cisco couldn't shut up about how worried and concern he was. Now that he's in that bed again, Cisco's not saying anything, Barry was starting to get worried, the situation worsened when the tears started to roll down his face again. "Cisco?"

The next thing he knew was that he was waking up but he wasn't exactly in a hospital. The first thing that Barry noticed was Cisco, he was watching him like a worried mother, it was so sweet but he didn't like it when Cisco worried, it always seemed out of place some how. He smiled at him, "hay you," he said, his voice slightly horse. Cisco didn't say anything, that was a first, the last time Barry was in a hospital bed, Cisco couldn't shut up about how worried and concern he was. Now that he's in that bed again, Cisco's not saying anything, Barry was starting to get worried, the situation worsened when the tears started to roll down his face again. "Cisco?" It was evident that Cisco had been crying before, "look at me, I'm okay, nothing is broken..." suddenly the tears came harder, it was then that Barry was starting to get how heavy the situation was getting. He sat up and pulled Cisco into a hug, his heart was acing because he didn't know what to do.He could have simply zipped out to get his favorite ice cream, but he could not bring himself to leave Cisco's side for a second.

. . . .

Mean while, Joe, Caitlin, and Harrison was in another room not too far from the two love birds. The memory of what just happened at the plain hanger, then again at the lab, it was still sinking in. "Is anyone gonna talk about what just happened?" Asked Joe, "what are we dealing with here?" The silence was reaching deafening levels in that room, the awkwardness soon to fallow. Caitlin looked up from what she had been doing, she wished she had answers for... whatever this was, but she didn't. Starting back when she was walking out of the plain hanger, even in doctor mode, she was still a little rattled by the events that had just occurred. Starting back at the plain hanger after she had just walked out of the large room, she came face to face with the two men that she was just sort of planning a against. She didn't exactly have a story to tell them yet to cover her tracks, even thought she absolute hated lying to these two men, most of all her boss. The man that she worked for and was actually there for her when Ronny was gone, they spotted her right away and quickened their passe towards her. She knew they were looking for Barry and Cisco, however, before they could get one vowel out of either of their mouths, they heard it. It was a scream like no other, they turned to see Cisco running out of the hanger, looking around for help, "come quickly...Barry...he's," but he couldn't talk. Joe was the first to jump into action, running right for the spot where Barry lay, he wasn't responding, Caitlin followed Joe into the hanger and checked Barry for a pulse. It was week, almost down to normal and getting weaker, Harrison took note of the action and told Joe to bring the van over.Joe took off with the speed of any officer chasing down a bad guy, when he had returned in the van, they carefully loaded Barry into the back. Getting back to the lab just in time as Barry's body shook as if he was having a sizer, Cisco was talking to Barry as Caitlin and Harrison try their best to figure out what was happening to Barry. Caitling did a tests on Barry's blood once they got him stable, the test results blow her away, It turns out that Barry was almost eight months pregnant.

Harrison was sitting at his desk, he was used to hearing about these types of events back in his own time, but this was a little soon. He knew that male pregnancy started around this time, but it was supposed to suffuse later, not now. When he was younger, his parents made him study the subject avidly, he could seem in that knowledge bit by bit so they wouldn't question him. He cleared his throat then, "Joe, I don't know how this happened, not that I would really want to poke my nose into Barry Allen's personal life, but we have to start somewhere right?" Harrison said as he rolled over to the door, "lets go brake the new to the young couple, shall we? It'll at least give Cisco a peace of mind."

Joe calmed town and nodded his head, Harrison led the way into the exam room where Barry was still holding Cisco in his arms. Barry looked over at them as they approached his bed side, "Well?" Asked Barry, still cradling a sobbing Cisco in his arms, they both looked up hopefully at Caitlin and Dr.Wells.

"Um, Barry I don't really know how to tell you this, but...you're kind of pregnant," said Caitlin as she held up all of the test results. Barry took them from her and looked them over, as a fellow scientist, he can understand the terms and phrases that are used by doctors and so on. Although the way he looked at the papers in his hands was almost as if someone gave a child the most impossible jig-saw puzzle and asked them to salve for pie. "I ran a few blood test on you, at first it seemed a little odd when the results came in but, then i ran them again," Caitlin put her hands in her pockets, not sure of what to do with them there. "I actually ran them a few more times, then I ran some other test, they all came back absolute, every last one said the same thing," Barry looked back up to Caitlin, "you're pregnant, eight months along in fact. I don't know how you did it, but...um, yeah."

"Well at least we now know that you're not dying so that a good sign," said Joe. He was trying to be cheerful, it wasn't working, "uh, Caitlin, how accurate are those test?"

"Very," said Caitlin, then she looked at Cisco, "I always make sure to be thorough in my finding." Cisco looked away from her,Caitlin knew she shouldn't be the one to tell, he needed more time. Barry on the other hand looked like his brine was about to overload on the information that was being given to him about his body.

Harrison nodded, "yes, even though you continue to look like you do, you are in fact almost full term." He rolled his chair over to one of the computers in the room, he pressed a few buttons and one of the larger screens in the room turned on. On the screen was one of those digital models of the human body, sort like what you would see on a commercial for weight loss pills. "You see, Barry, lets say if you were a woman, your body would expand and shape like this," on the screen the human model's middle section grow and expanded like a woman. Harrison turned the model to the side as to get a better view of the figure, he pressed another button and the model was thin again, "however, since you're a man, you belly should have at least expanded a little bit. not exactly making you look as though you where pregnant, but as though you have put on weight."

"But his body hasn't changed," stated Joe, "why is that?"

"Well, I believe that is because of his diet," Harrison explained, as he brought up a second model onto the screen. He turned both of the models to the side and ran the sequence again, "as you can see, if Barry was a normal guy, he would have put on some weight by now. We would have also seen some signs of this too, but since his diet is very demanding, it looks like young Mr. Allen here is not capable of putting on such weight.

All eyes was on Barry as he took it all in, "what does that mean, exactly?" He asked.

It was Caitlin's turn for a demonstration, "ah yes, so..." she said as she hurried over to another model, "while you was asleep, I took the opportunity to do a ultrasound on you. Barry...Cisco, this is your son," One of the monitors was facing away from Barry and Cisco, she turned it on then turned it to face them, on the screen was the small form of a unborn baby. A small smile grow on Barry's face, Cisco let out a sigh of relief as the color came back into his face, Caitlin knew that they were trying to have a kid individually for there own reasons, she didn't ask. "Now, it looks like since you've come this far without a whole lot of complications, I would suggest that you start to be more careful in your heroics and eat more food. Other than that, you can go back to your normal everyday -"

"Wait so I have to eat even more food than I already do?" Barry asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Caitlin.

Cisco chuckled, "looks like we're going to be spending more time getting food than doing work." Everyone laughed at that, everyone except Joe and Harrison, it seemed that they had wondered off while Caitlin was talking.

. . . .

"Man, that kid never stops amazing me," Joe said as he walked along side Harrison's wheel chair.

"Me and you both," Harrison said, a silence fell between them for a moment.

There was something on Harrison's mind, Joe could tell, "something wrong, Dr.Wells?" Harrison said nothing, "you know I am a detective, whatever you're hiding, I will find out about it sooner or later." Harrison nodded but still remained quite, Joe reached out a hand to touch his wheel chair but hesitated for a moment. Joe stopped walking, it took a few minutes before Harrison stopped his chair to look back at Joe.

"Joe?" Said Harrison softly.

"What's wrong with me?" Joe thought out loud, he let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Harrison was interested in what Joe was talking about, so he turned his chair around and rolled back towards Joe. He stopped a few feet away, "what do you mean?"Joe shook his head, they were alone in the hallway of this large lab, he just found out that his foster son his about to have a son of his own. Although that should be existing, the only thing that he could think about was this man (more or less) standing in front of him right now,"Joe?" Harrison said, bring the detective back to the conversation, "look I-" but before he could finish his thought, Joe was suddenly a few inches away from Harrison's face. They both froze, unsure of what should happen next when suddenly leaned in, their lips met, Joe's brain told him to pull away but he couldn't. He'd spent too long just fantasizing about kissing those lips, now he was and he couldn't let go.  
. . . .  
Mean while, back in the exam room, Caitlin saw everything, she wasn't trying to be nosy, she just turned on the computer to check something else when she stumbled upon this. One minute she was thinking about a new diet plan for Barry, the next minute she was watching her boss make out with Barry's foster dad, there is no way that she could ever unsee this. Then again, it did giver her some idea to help Barry and Cisco in getting those two together, "hay guys, you wanna come and look at this?" She said as she sent the image to the big screen.

"Whoa, I didn't think that they would go through with the kissing so soon," Barry said

"Same here," Cisco said, "are you sure that this is them and not some importers?" Asked Cisco, "because they very well could be if they're kissing each other like that in the middle of the hallway."

"I think I know of a way to spark the flame," said Caitlin.

"Yeah? How?" Asked Barry.

Caitlin thought for a moment, this would have to be a secret from a scientist and a detective. "We're going to have to fly under the radar for a while," she got up from her chair, "I'm going to make a little love potion, of sorts, that will no doubt 'start to take for' in about a week. all you guys have to do is give it to them both when I say so."

Cisco got up from the bed, with a smile, "man Cait, I had no idea you had this dark side to you, I must say that I am impressed."

"Well it helps when I don't think of them as my boss and Barry's foster dad," Caitlin said as she walked toward the door. "Come on, let me show you the potion I made."

Barry got out of bed and put on his usually Star Labs sweater before following them, "wait, wait, you actually have that stuff on hand?"

"Of course," Caitlin said, "I had made it for you and Cisco but since Barry got knocked up without much help, It's only fare that I help someone else."

"Why'd you make it for us?" asked Barry zooming in front of Caitlin.

Caitlin looked to Cisco, "I'll tell you later man," Cisco said walking past him.

Barry was dumbfounded but continued following Caitlin, they walked down the opposite hallway that Harrison and Joe had taken earlier. They got into one of the elevators and traveled down to the lower levels of the building, ending there journey at a room that looked like a middle school chemistry lab. Caitlin found her way over to a refrigerator and took out a couple of test tubs filled with pink fluids. "This is a little thing that I would like to call 'Liquid Seduction'," she put the tubs on one of the table in the room for Barry and Cisco to see.

"What does it do?" Asked Barry.

"In theory, it's supposed to give whoever drinks it more confidence to um, go a little further in the bedroom department." Caitlin said as she lifted one tube, "one drop enables those little hormones inside of you to be more bold, although the effects of this can be a lasting side affect."

"So basically, it's like Viagra?" Asked Cisco as he picked up a tub, "cool."

"Actually yes and no," said Caitlin.

"What are the side affects?" Asked Barry leaning on the table.

"Well, if the person that drinks this drinks more than a few drops per day," Caitlin choose her next words carefully. "They could under go sort of a small transformation in there features," she could see that neither Barry or Cisco was following explanation. She rolled her eyes, "the dude will turn into a lady." 

Cisco and Barry both said "oh" as soon as it sunk in, "but as long as they don't go over the prescribed amount, they're fine?"

"Yup," Caitlin nodded.

"So how do we get them to drink this stuff with out noticing?" Cisco asked eyeing the liquid.

"That's you're problem now, not mine," Caitlin smiled and left the room.

. . . .

Back in the hallway, Joe and Harrison's kiss was starting to get a little more than heated, when they broke apart, they were huffing and puffing as if they both had just run a marathon. They looked into each other's eyes for a while trying to collect their thought from the past hour, their close proximity wasn't helping them much. Joe was the first to speak, "s-sorry, I couldn't-I-" Joe was trying to smooth thing out but most of the blood flowing to his brain had taking a detour.

Harrison snapped back to reality and shook his head, "no, no, I leaned in first, i-it was my fault." That was something he wasn't used to saying out loud, "um, I-I don't know what came over me," he chuckled to himself, his face turning red. A silence fell on the two men again, neither of them knew what to say to the other. Joe could feel himself getting turned on again, then remembered that they were in the hallway of a very big lab. There could be lots of places that they could hide and continue where they left off,even though he would love to do just that, he wasn't sure if he was moving too fast. If he was, how would Harrison feel about it? Harrison cleared his throat, "um, Detective West, would you like to get some coffee?" He asked.

Joe blinked, "excuse me?" 

"Coffee, or maybe a bar, if that's what you would prefer?" Harrison said almost timidly as he looked up at Joe, "I don't know about you, but after a day like today, I could use a drink. What do you say?"

Now that Harrison was looking directly at him, Joe can see the pleading in his eyes, in that one look alone, Joe had his answers. He smiled at the man in the wheel chair, put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "sure, why not?" Said Joe, "what's the worst than can happen?" Joe waited for Harrison to turn his chair around before they headed to the elevator, they manga to get Harrison's car that was parked in the Lab's parking lot and headed over to one of Central City's most Infamous bars. Where the night took them from there, no one would truly be sure until the next morning.


End file.
